


Spread in our Winter Splendor

by Estirose



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod have a chat about Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread in our Winter Splendor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecliche/gifts).



"Okay, Crane, what did you do to celebrate Christmas, besides headaches and mistletoe?" Abbie asked, as the two of them got out of the car. She'd learned fast to ask first, before Ichabod Crane started frowning at things that he didn't quite understand. While Crane had figured out most things, Abbie couldn't help but try to make his life a little easier when it came to anything she could anticipate.

Not that she always did, but it helped cut down the confusion, and explaining things to others. And in this case, at least it would cheer him up.

"While Katrina was not apt to celebrate the season, I myself did with dinner and church. We hung evergreens around the windows, and filled our houses with aromatic herbs."

"Okay." They could probably find those in one of the shops, both boughs and herbs. "Lights? Candles? Yule logs?"

"I see a little of our celebrations have remained over the centuries. Yes, a Yule log, and plenty of candles, to bring the light of Christ into the world."

"Oh." Even with her, candles had just been for warmth. "Okay. Nice candles and a yule log of some sort. And nowadays, we have strings of lights."

"I have seen them, if a bit too much lately."

"Yeah, some people go overboard, don't they?" Abbie had to laugh a little. "But people sometimes just drive around town to look at Christmas displays."

"That seems strange to me. However, I've learned that ostentatious is the normal way of things here."

She had to laugh again, trying to picture how the displays would look to Crane's eyes. "I'll take you around town to look, if you want."

"No, thank you." He shook his head. "I think what I've seen is sufficient. However, I will try a small display of these hanging lights, as well as some of your modern eggnog."

"Store-bought stuff doesn't cause headaches, I promise. I can make stuff with alcohol, if you want."

"No. However, I would be happy if you could procure me some mulled wine."

"Mulled wine, huh. I've never had that, but I'm sure I could find a recipe." Didn't someone at the station have that? She remembered a mulled grape juice one year at the holiday party, at least.

"I believe that you put a bag of mulling spices into a pot of wine."

"Mulling spices, huh? I think I've seen them premade." She could go through the effort to put that together, or she could take the easy way and just buy them premade.

He wrinkled his nose slightly at that.

"But for you, Crane, I'll look that up and buy them for you." Couldn't be too hard, could it? And there was probably a spice bag somewhere in his cabin. If not, she could buy one.

She was rewarded with a smile, and she briefly returned it before leading him into the store. Shopping with him was always full of surprises, and Abbie always looked forward to it.


End file.
